Arise
by lightblue-Nymphadora
Summary: After the virus outbreak, Blaine, Santana, Rachel and Quinn make it to safety. Faberry. Mentions of character deaths. one-shot


_**LbN: Sequel to Into the Nothing (chapter 18 of Glee: 100)**_

_Tell the swine  
We will make it out alive  
There's a note in the pages of a book  
So sleep tonight  
We'll sleep dreamlessly this time  
When we awake we'll know that everything's alright_

They'd done it. At first they'd been worried that this wasn't the place—that this was some sort of trap. And then the gates had opened.

"You come up from Cali, you said?" Sergeant Grant asked Blaine.

"We lost…we lost a lot of our friends on the way," he said.

"Everyone does, son. But you four rest up. Take it easy now. You're perfectly safe behind these walls. Hell, even outside these walls. The virus—it don't spread like it do in Texas or Cali."

"Thanks, sir," Quinn said, taking Rachel's hand. "Rache…go to sleep, okay?"

"Where's Santana?" the tiny brunette mumbled.

"Right here, Shortie," Santana said, peeking down from the top bunk. "We've got you."

"You'll have to sleep in the boys' barracks, Blaine," Grant said. "We have a…er…strict "no mixing" policy. Trying to keep the baby population down, if you get me."

"Oh! Er…of course. But…you really don't need to worry about that with us—"

"Blaine," Santana said sharply. The last thing they needed was to find out that their refuge was full of homophobes.

"Don't worry, Miss," Grant said with a wink. "Everyone here has been through some shit, if you'll excuse my language. Most of us have realized that the bullshit we thought was important, ain't got nothing to do with how the world works. I'm cool with whoever you are inside—and I've got something on my foot for those who ain't."

"I like him," Rachel mumbled sleepily.

"I suppose you can have this bunk then, son. You four get some rest."

Quinn snuggled into bed with Rachel. "You were amazing yesterday. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Now that we're here you can see a doctor. Grant said they have a lot of really good doctors here."

"I thought I was going to die."

Quinn shut her eyes at the memory. "You're going to be fine now."

"I know. Good night, Quinn."

"Night, Rachel."

* * *

_Hold on to the world we all remember fighting for  
There's still strength left in us yet  
Hold on to the world we all remember dying for  
There's still hope left in it yet_

"Morning! You must be the new four Grant was yammering on about," a woman with long black braids said. "I'm Sarah, and this is Cain. We're the welcome wagon, as it were. We'll get your lady in to Doctor Van Kooten and then we'll take you on a tour of the place."

"Can I stay with Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"Of course," Cain said. "This isn't like the movies where the survivors declare martial law and screw with everyone. Don't worry. No one will separate your group. Unless you decide to feed one of the little ones to a zombie for fun or something."

The four chuckled a bit at this, and Quinn helped Rachel hobble into the medical ward.

"We'll take Blaine and Santana around and then come back."

"Oh, goodness," the doctor said, coming out of one of the exam rooms. "Come on in. What happened to your leg, dear?"

"She fell through a ceiling saving my life," Quinn said.

"I'll be checking for a concussion then as well."

Quinn kissed the side of Rachel's head and took her hand.

* * *

_We'll cry tonight  
And in the morning we are new  
Stand in the sun  
We'll dry your eyes  
Hold on to the world we all remember fighting for  
There's still strength left in us yet  
Hold on to the world we all remember dying for  
There's still hope left in it yet_

"You two are really quiet," Rachel said softly. "Are you okay?"

Santana nodded. Blaine stayed silent.

"Guys…you're starting to freak us out," Quinn said.

"There's a memorial room," Santana said quietly. "For the people we've lost. You can build a…statue or whatever, to add to the room."

"We made one for Brittany and Kurt today."

"There's something else…." Rachel said gently. "What is it?"

"They want us to be hunters."

"Hunters? The ones who go find other survivors?" Quinn asked. "They want you to go back out there?"

Santana and Blaine looked at each other.

"No," Rachel said.

"It's not your decision, Shorty," Santana told her.

"We've come so far. We made it here. And you're going back out there?"

"We have to," Blaine said. "It's…it's what they would've wanted."

"They would've wanted you to be safe," Quinn argued.

"We won't be going for a while. They…train you first."

"Please don't hate us," Blaine whispered.

"We don't," Rachel said, taking his hand. "That's why we want you to stay."

_Hold on to the world we all remember fighting for  
Arise and be  
All that you dreamed  
All that you dreamed  
Hold on to the world we all remember fighting for_


End file.
